Highschool DXD Multiverse Hero
by devileva123
Summary: When a multidimensional fan boy more powerful than any Angel, Devil, or Dragon decides to become the main character to the universe of Highschool DXD, the shit hits the fan. See how this fan boy does things. REWRITE Finished and Posted. Warning: An OP self insert story made for fun. So no flaming. You have been warned.
1. Character Bio 1

**DXD Multiverser OC Bio**

This is my High School DXD self at the start of the story. Starting at the end of the Riser Arc, I will post an updated version of this with any new thing the OC gets or uses at the end of each arc.

Name: Ken Hyoudou

Race: Devil (Former Human)

Age:17/18? (Multiverser age: unknown)

Looks: 6' 4". Short red and gold hair that spikes backwards. Blue eyes. Handsome features with a lean yet muscular build. Lightly tanned skin color

Clothes: Kouh Academy uniform with jacket and dress shirt open over a black t-shirt with a red custom Celestial Being logo. Casual wear consists of black cargo jean shorts, the t-shirt mentioned before, a dirty gold colored hooded jacket with custom logo on back and black VANS.

Occupation(s): Kouh Academy second year, Devil (Rias' Pawn 8 Pieces, low-class). Supernatural mercenary.

Family:

*Mr. & Mrs. Hyoudou

Familiar(s): ?

Abilities:

*Dragon and Element magic

*Senjutsu and Touki

Equipment:

*Sub-species Boosted Gear: has Boosted Gear on both arms. Each gauntlet can perform Boost, so Ken gets 2 Boosts every ten seconds.

Harem: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Ravel, Irina, Serafall, Gabriel, Kuroka, Yasaka


	2. Death and Rebirth

_A/N: To let you readers know, I'm rewriting this story after the original first two chapter flopped big time because I was too eager when I wrote them to tell a good story. So here is the new first chapter. Please read and review._

"" = talking

''= thought

[] = spirits from sacred gears

**[] = sacred gears**

**Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth**

Hello everyone. My name is Ken. What's my full name you ask? Well to tell you the truth I don't remember. All I remember is that I call myself Ken ever since I was human. "What? You are not human!" you ask. I'm a being known as a Multiverser. A Multiverser is something like an OP self-insert in fan fiction. We are pretty much multidimensional gods that exist in as many realities as we want. When we Multiversers become part of a world we are bound to the story of the world. So events of a will still happen no matter what we do but we can change the outcome of some of these events.

I'm guessing you are wondering where I am. Well I'm in the world of High School DXD. I go by the name Ken Hyoudou here. I'm a second year at Kuoh Academy. I took the place of Issei Hyoudou so that I could get the Boosted Gear. I only replace a character from a story if they have something unique about them that I want, otherwise I make a new character to be.

"Ken! It's time to get up!" Yelled my mom.

I rose out of bed and I got my uniform on, which consists of black dress pants with matching jacket, a white dress shirt, and brown dress shoes. I customs my look by leaving the jacket and dress shirt open over a black t-shirt with my personal logo, which is a red Celestial Being logo with ten wings, one side are devil wings and the other side angel wings. I then combed my short and spikey red and gold hair back.

After eating breakfast I left for school. I go too Kuoh Academy. A school that went from an all-girls school to co-ed, so there are more girls than boys.

As I entered the classroom I saw Kiba talking to some of the girls. Class went by ok but I already know this stuff. I've been a Japanese high school student thousands of times.

The bell finally rang for the end of the day.

It was after school when I found a love letter in my locker.

It read:

"_I have loved you ever since I first saw you. I will be by the fountain in Kuoh Park at sun set. Please meet me in person to tell me your feelings. From - Yuuma Amano"_

I had an evil grin on my face that would make Joker jealous. Yuuma Amano r.k.a the fallen angel Raynare has started her plan. This means the story is about to start.

I did not come to this world first when I became a Multiverser was because I wanted to master my powers first and get a few thing before I royally fuck up this world. Well I already fucked with it. Unlike other self-insert stories that just wait until the main story to starts to fuck it up, I couldn't wait seventeen years to do something. So I killed time by becoming a mercenary for the supernatural world while my parents here remain oblivious.

As I walked down the stairs to leave I pasted Rias. She gave me a glance that said I am watching you. I just smile at that.

"Aaaaah!" I look out the window to see the Perverted Duo being chased by the Girls Kendo Club.

'Good thing I stayed away from them.' I sighed. Even though I'm a fan of the harem/ecchi series like High School DXD, I could never on purpose peek at a girl changing. So I decided to stay away from Issei's friends.

As I was going to the park I was stopped by woman in a costume. She gave me a pamphlet with a magic circle on it. I smiled and put the piece of paper in my jacket pocket.

I walked up to the fountain to meet Yuuma, she waved at me.

"I'm so glad you came." She had a smile on her face.

I know it was fake. "Well when a girl asks me to meet her, I do just that."

"What is your answer?" she asked as she looked a way out of fake embarrassment.

"My answer to your letter or the fact a fallen angel is in devil territory?" I said with a smirk.

This pissed her off. She then transformed into her fallen angel form.

"Do you dress up like that because your daddy didn't love you?" I said to egg her on.

"I do not know how you knew I was a fallen angel but you shall die in the name of Azazel." She said as a light spear formed in her hand. She then threw the spear.

Even though I could have dodged the spear, I have to take it or the story is gonna get fucked up. When the spear hit, I landed on my back as blood began to paint the roof red. I made it so that I took more damage than normal to progress the story faster. I do not want to fake being a weak new guy by letting that male fallen hitting me.

"Hahaha. Even though you knew what I was it still couldn't save you." She said before flying off.

Queue magic circle that summons Rias to save my ass.

"Do you want to live?" she asked as she kneeled down next to me.

"Yes." I said with a smile as I blacked out from the blood loss.

**Morning next day**

I wake up feeling something soft in my hand. I look to see my hand on Rias' breast. I looked down to see that we are both are naked. I sat up with a sigh.

'I forgot about the naked part. Well it has been a few trillion years since I watch the show or read the light novel.'

Rias began to stir.

"Hello sleeping beauty." I said with a smile as Rias woke up.

"Morning." She said with a yawn as she sat up.

"Can I ask why the little sister of Lucifer is sleeping next to me and why are we naked?" This caused her to look at me in shock.

"How did you know who I am?"

"I am very familiar with the world of the super natural. I'm a mercenary in the supernatural world, though my parents don't know about it." She calmed herself before speaking.

"I saved you from death by turning you into a devil. And to do that I had to bathe you in my magic. It's easier if we aren't wearing any clothes."

"I wouldn't be surprised. I did take a light spear to the chest. So before my mom comes up can we get dressed?" Looking at a naked beauty makes blood flow from the head on my shoulders to the one between my legs.

She nodded at my suggestion. As we got dressed Rias asked a question.

"So you're a supernatural mercenary. Can I ask what is it you do?"

"I mostly do jobs a faction can't do themselves. Like brining in a rogue devil from a noble family without the public knowing." I said with a smile.

"Then I can assume you know that in order to increase our numbers, we devils turn beings of other races into devil and I did that to you."

"You are correct. I have known that you and Sona along with your respective clubs are devils." She had a look of shock on her face. It made me laugh a little.

"I also know you used your Pawns on me because they are the only pieces you had multiples left." I said as I rubbed my chest.

"How did you know?"

"I make it a point to know about the people around me that could cause trouble."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" she has a serious look on her face.

In a flash of red light, two Boosted Gears appeared, one on each arm.

"I'm the Sekiryutei with a sub-species version of Boosted Gear where I have two gauntlets." I had troll face from seeing Rias' awe stroked face.

"So you are the Sekiryutei. How long have you known?" She said trying to process how much of a badass I am.

"About the time I was born. The Welsh Dragon Ddraig has been talking too and teaching me stuff for years. Then when I met a friend of mine, I got into the mercenary business to make some money and to become prepared for my fight with the Hokuryukou."

I showed her a little dragon magic to show her I wasn't lying.

"Ken, are you ready? It's time to eat!" My mom snapped us out of our conversation.

"We'll be down soon Mrs. Hyoudou!" Rias had to answer her.

CRASH!

"I just heard something fell, I'm so dead." I had a look of despair on my face. No matter what world I'm in I'm always scared of my mom.

We then left my room and headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast. My parents were shocked at seeing Rias next to me. Rias did me a favor by hypnotizing my parents to not think about the fact I had a girl in my room. Good thing no one came in when we were naked.

As we were walking to school, we were being stared at by our fellow students. I can so see a rumor popping up saying that the Queen of the school is with the class loner.

As we entered the school, Rias told me something.

"I will send someone to get you."

"Ok."

**After School**

I was reading a manga at my desk when Kiba walked up to me.

"Hello. You are Ken Hyoudou right?" Kiba asked me in a gentlemanly tone.

"What do you want Mr. Pretty Boy?" I had an annoyed tone in my voice. I do not like to be bothered when I am readying. Even when it's part of a story.

"Rias Gremory-senpai has told me to bring you with me to the old school building."

"So she sent you. I was suspecting she would send her Queen." I said the last part so only the two of us could hear.

"She told me you knew but I didn't believe it until now."

I closed my book before we left for the old school building. Kiba lead me to a set of doors on the second floor.

When we entered the room, I saw that Koneko was sitting on one of the couches eating snacks while Akeno was standing near the desk in the back serving tea with her usual smile. Rias was sitting behind the desk.

"Ken Hyoudou, you have met Yuuto Kiba. So let me introduce the other members of the Occult Research Club."

"Koneko Toujo, first year and the schools unofficial mascot. And the other one is Akeno Himejima third year and one of the school beauties." I said as I pointed to the two.

"You're very informed. Since you knew who I am, I am guessing you know that everyone here is a devil." With that everyone, but Rias and Kiba, else had a look of shock on their faces. I had to grin at that.

"He knew what we are?" Akeno asked in light shock.

"Yes I do. I also know that the student council are also devils." I said with a laugh.

"How do you know that we are devils?" Akeno asked with a curious look.

"I do mercenary work in the supernatural world, so I have met people like the Maoh and gods. Because of that I can tell what species a person is. I've even met legendary creatures as well."

"Since that's out of the way. I, Rias Gremory, welcome you, Ken Hyoudou, to the ORC and to my peerage."

After she said that, everyone spread their devils wings. I did the same as twelve red scalely devil wings came from my back. This caused everyone to go slacked jawed.

"What's with your wings?" Yuuto asked in surprise.

I had my Gauntlets appeared before I started to speak.

"My wings may be red because of my power as a dragon. And the reason I have multiple sets of wings is probable because before I was turned in to a devil I had the power equal to some high-class devils."

"Ufufu. To find the Sekiryutei and for him to have a sub-species sacred gear is amazing Buchou." Akeno said in amazement with a laugh.

"That's right. With him on our side the Gremory name will grow more powerful." Rias said boastfully.

'It will grow even more when I use the upgrade of the Boosted Gear.' I smiled before I was asked something

"What else can you do?" It was Koneko who asked.

"I can do elemental magic and I know a little Senjutsu from a snake sage."

Koneko flinched a little when I mentioned Senjutsu and I can understand why.

"To learn from a sage is rare." Akeno said with surprised look on her face.

Rias then formed a big grin that went from ear to ear.

As we retracted our wings, Rias than began to speak.

"With that out of the way. Ken, you will start your devil work tonight." She then lifted up a bag filled with the piece of paper that summoned Rias in it. "I am assuming you know what to do."

"I have to pass those fliers out to clients, but its customary for the familiar to do it right." I said with a grin knowing how everyone will react to what I am about to tell them.

"Yes but you don't have a familiar. So get to work." Rias ordered as Akeno handed me the bag.

"I do have a familiar, but he isn't well. So for today I will pass these out myself." I said as I left the room.

By the time I finished passing out the fliers the sun was setting. I decided to take a break in a park before I headed back to the club room. My spidey senses suddenly went off. I looked towards the direction my senses where telling me to look. I saw a tall male fallen that looked like one of those hard-boiled P.I. (or half boiled in Shotaro's case).

"What do you want?" I asked with a bored tone. Man I can't wait for Vali to show up. No one around here is worth my time.

"The fact you are not with a master must mean you're a stray." The fallen said as a blue light spear formed in his hand.

"I swore. Azazel needs to look after his lackeys better." I said as I activate my Boosted Gears.

**[Double Boost!]**

"I see that you are a reincarnated devil. To have the Boosted Gear still won't help you." The fallen said as he threw the spear.

I grabbed the spear with my left hand.

"Why are you not in pain? Light is poison to your kind!" the fallen yelled as he formed another spear.

"Why would I tell my soon to be dead attacker anything?" I then closed my fists, shattering the spear.

I used a spell to coat my fists in black flames.

Before the fallen could do anything, I charged him and delivered a barrage of punches. This caused the fallen to ignite in the black flames.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the fallen began to scream in agony as he was covered and burned alive by black flames.

Then a magic circle formed as the ORC appeared.

"Ken we sensed a fallen near you." Rias said before looking at the fallen on fire.

"What are those black flames?" Yuuto asked in wonder.

"To let you know those flames turn anything it ignites in to ash. So I would stay back if I were you."

Yuuto backed away at my warning.

I sighed in boredom. I haven't had a good fight since my last fight in a Super Robot world, I couldn't remember which one though. I'm kind of a battle nut like Vali but I knew how to control my urge to fight so that I could have a normal life sometimes.

"To kill a fallen. Were you able to do this before being turned into a devil?" Rias said with a smile.

"You may not like it but the friend I told you about is one of the higher ups in Grigori. He trained me how to fight and gave me my first job."

"You were trained by Grigori!" Rias yelled with a shocked look.

"Yes but I told him I was going to remain natural. I wanted nothing to do with any faction. If you don't mind I will be heading home now." I then left with a teleportation circle before anyone could say anything.

_A/N: what do you all think of the new first chapter? I hope it was better than the old one. So next I need to rewrite the second chapter then this story will be back on track._


	3. New and Old Friends

_A/N: here is the new chapter 2. Please read and review._

"" = talking

''= thought

[] = spirits from sacred gears

**[] = sacred gears**

**Chapter 2: New and Old "Friends"**

It's been about a week sense I got turned into a devil. Rias was pissed at me when I told her I was trained by a Grigori leader. She made me do some seal team 6000 style training every day since.

I've spent my free time hanging out with the ORC since I have my familiar pass out the fliers. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid. He gets into trouble easily.

As I was passing the local park I saw a nun trip on nothing. The only one that can do that here is the sweet and innocent Asia. I walk up to her and help her up.

"Thank you." Asia said with a smile.

"I will always help a girl in need." I said in Italian so she could understand me better.

"You speak Italian?" she asked.

"I travel a lot. So I picked up a few words."

"My name is Asia Argent. What's your's?" she had the cutest smile I've seen in a long time.

"Ken Hyoudou. I see that you are a traveling nun. Did you get moved to the local church?" I said as I looked at her luggage.

"Yes but I am lost. Can you help me?" she then pulled out a map with her destination circled.

"I don't mind." I looked at the map to see where she needed to go. I noticed it was the abandoned church. It became abandoned around the time this area became Gremory territory.

As we were walking we talked.

"So Asia. Why would the church send a young Italian nun to Japan?" She was silent at that.

"The church I'm going to is under staffed to they sent me." I know that's a lie. She was kicked out of the church for being the nice person that she is.

"I see. Well Asia I'm free tomorrow. Do you want me to show you around town? We can meet at the park from earlier." I had a kind smile on my face to be friendly to this sweet and kind girl who has suffered so much.

"That sounds great." She has a cute smile as she said that.

We arrived just outside the church before we parted ways.

I didn't tell anyone about Asia to avoid annoying Rias. If she found out I would be so dead.

I'm sent to my first contract today because Koneko got double booked.

When the teleportation was done I was in the room of a serious otaku. Wait I remember this! This is going to be a long night of anime.

"You're not Koneko!" said a nerdy looking man with glasses.

"Sorry sir. Koneko got double booked so I came in her place."

After that we got into a few arguments but got along anyway. I also got the contract, so Rias will not get mad, though I will miss a chance to mess with her though. One thing I learned throughout my life is never piss off a red head, especially if she can castrate you in a split second.

"How did it go?" Rias asked as I returned to the clubroom.

"It went great. I also got the contract." I gave Rias the piece of paper.

"Good work then. Have a good night, Ken."

"You too Buchou." I then left for home.

**Next Day**

I was in my casual clothes that consist of the t-shirt I wear with my uniform, black cargo jean shorts, a dirty gold hoodie with my logo on the back and black VANS. I was waiting in the park for Asia to show up.

"Hello Ken." Asia said as she walked up to me.

"Hello Asia. Where do you want to go first" I said with a smile.

"I do not know. Where do you want to go?" She said with a bright smile.

"Let's go to the mall first."

We spent the day hanging out. We went to the arcade and played a few games. We stopped by a burger place to eat. I had to show her how to eat a burger though. We spent the rest of the day walking around.

While walking around a boy fell and hurt himself. Asia then used her sacred gear to heal the boy.

The boy thanked her before leaving.

Asia looked nervous when she came back to me.

"A healing type sacred gear huh. Is that why you're with the fallen angels?"

She has a look of shock on her face.

"H… how did you know?" She asked defensively.

"I have met many super natural beings because I have a very special sacred gear. So I made it a habit to know If someone dangerous is in this town." I had a look of sadness from remembering her past. No one so kind deserves that kind of fate.

"If you are being forced to do something you don't want to. You can tell me, even though we just met I will protect you. If you come with me I will do everything in my power to defend you." I said all that with determination in my eyes. This girl has suffered a lot because of a bunch of idiots.

"So this is where you spent your day Asia. You know not to stray too far from the church." Said a voice from the sky.

We looked up to see Raynare flying down. She landed a few meters away from us.

"I thought I killed you." Raynare said coldly when she saw me.

"I was saved by Rias Gremory." I stood in front of Asia to defend her.

"So you were turned into a devil. Though I can't sense it from you."

Asia had a shocked look on her face.

"Just because I'm a devil doesn't change the fact I was born human with a kind heart. Now, what do you want with Asia?" I asked in anger even though I already knew.

"I will be taking her sacred gear so I can become the ultimate fallen angel." She had a smirk on her face as she said that.

"That will kill her!" I yelled. I still hated pointless killing even though I know death can and will happen, it is one of the few things that is as powerful as a Multiverser.

"So! Those that serve us are nothing but trash to be disposed of." That caused something in me to snap.

"I will defend the innocent from those that wished to do harm to them!" I yelled in pure anger as I made my Double Boosted Gear appear.

"What, the Boosted Gear and you have two of them! How it that possible!" Raynare said in shock.

"It's a sub-species, dumbass." I said in an annoyed tone.

"But I was right to try and kill you. And I will fix that mistake." Raynare made a light spear form in her hand.

"Like I'll let you kill me again."

"Let me kill you?! This is no time for jokes, you trash!" Raynare said as she threw the spear.

I dodged the spear as I moved Asia out of the way.

"To let you know. Even if I'm a devil, light will not work on me." I said before I used a flash bang to blind Raynare.

As she was blinded, I teleported Asia and myself away.

"Damn it!" Raynare yelled in annoyance.

"Need some help?" Said a dark voice.

Raynare turned to the direction of the voice to see a young man. He is in all black clothes. He has short black hair and on his face were four scars that glowed red.

"Who are you?" Raynare asked as she stepped back from the man. She could tell just by looking at the man that he could take her head off in a second.

"Just someone looking for some pay back on that man that took your toy." The man had an evil grin as he talked.

"What do you want from me? I can tell that someone like you wouldn't talk to me unless you wanted something."

"Like I said I want revenge on Ken. But to do that his friends must first suffer in front of him before he dies. And that is where you come in. Go to Kuoh Academy's old school building, that's where he took the nun, and use these." The man said as he gave Raynare a large metal box.

Raynare opened the box. She had an evil grin on her face from the power she felt from the contents. She looked up to thank the man but he was gone.

Asia and I ended up in the clubroom.

"So tell me why you are with her?" I asked her as I guided her to the couch as I texted Rias to come here.

She then told me that she healed a devil and was kick out of the church. She also told me she was taken in by some fallen angels.

"So that's what happened. I will protect you, I promise. My master is on her way. So please talk to her. She will give you a safe place to call home, ok." I had a caring tone in my voice there.

She thought about it before nodding in agreement.

Rias and Akeno then came in to the room. When they got their Asia hid behind me because she is shy and she was raised to avoid devils.

"What was so urgent?" Rias asked.

"Buchou, this is Asia Argent. She is in trouble and I want you to take her in."

"Why would I take in a nun?" She was pissed.

"She is a scared girl who has no family or home. You still have unused pieces and she has Twilight Healing, it's a sacred gear that can heal anyone. Please help her, she is a kind soul that needs a family." I had a look of determination on my face. I wanted to stop as much suffering as I could because I caused the suffering and deaths of billions upon billions of lives when I went on a rampage through the multiverse millennia ago and I can't take seeing it anymore.

Rias saw the look on my face before sighing. "Ok. Hello Asia Argent. My name is Rias Gremory and I want to ask you what your opinion on this is?"

Asia looked at me with a worried look. I gave her a nod to let her know it was ok.

"If Ken-san says I will be safe with you then I will become your servant." She said with a nervous tone.

"Welcome to my family, Asia Argent." Rias said with a smile as she pulled out a red bishop piece.

Rias then performed the reincarnation ritual on Asia with a bishop piece.

"Thank you Buchou." I said as I patted Asia's head to calm her down.

"What now Ken-san?" Asia asked me.

"I want you to stay here while I deal with the fallen angel, ok. After that I will find a place for you to stay."

"I will not let you fight the enemy by yourself." Rias said to try and stop me.

"Please, Buchou. I need to do this. I did something very bad in my past that I can never redeem myself for. So please, I beg you, let me go to the church. I need to do some good in my life to fix the wrongs that I have done." I was on my hands and knees begging in desperation.

The girls had a looks of shock from my words.

The next thing I know Rias was kneeling down hugging me.

"Ok. You can go but promise me you will come back alive ok." Rias said with a smile.

"I promise, Buchou. To thank you, I will grant you any wish with in my power." I said with a smile before leaving.

"Ufufu. Will you ask him about that?" Akeno said with a smile.

Rias has a serious look on her face. "I don't know. Now Asia let's find you a place to stay."

Now back to me. After a quick run, I was standing in front of the church.

"Girls I'm home!" I yelled as I kicked the door down.

I was now being starred down by twelve priests led by the ever so vomit inducing Freed.

"It seems someone has a death wish." Freed said with a laugh as he licked his gun and active his light sword. The others got their weapons ready.

"I don't have time for this." I said as I charged the group of priests. I either knocked them out or sent them flying.

"Not half bad for a shitty devil!" Freed yelled as he charged me.

As he swung his sword at me, I grabbed his wrists and disarmed him of his weapons. I then knocked the wind out of him with a knee to the gut so we could talk.

"Where is your boss? I can tell she isn't here." When I entered the church the only life signs I could feel were that of the priests.

"Where do you think, you shitty devil!" Freed yelled in defiance.

I then went wide eyed.

"Shit!" I yelled before knocking this walking pile of shit called a priest out.

"Stupid, stupid Ken. Why would she come here if she didn't have Asia?" I said before running back to the school.

As I got back to the old school build, I saw that some of the trees were on fire. I looked around to see Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno were badly hurt and unconscious. Rias wasn't in any better shape as she defended Asia from Raynare.

When I looked at Raynare I see she has a pair of grotesque gauntlets on her arms. They look like they are made of flesh and bone with a monstrous face on one of them.

"I see you made it just in time to see the deaths of your friends, you pest!" Raynare said as she turned to face me.

"Where did you get those gauntlets?" I said in anger. Those gauntlets shouldn't be in this universe.

"I got them from someone that hates your guts more than I do." Raynare said as she pets the gauntlet with the face. It purred from the blood that was spilt.

"Ken do you know what those are?" Rias asked as she breathed heavily.

"Yeah. Its name is Mortis. A weapon made from flesh and bone by a now near extinct race. It and many others like it should be sealed away where no life can touch it." I was seething mad now.

"If you are done. It's time to die!" Raynare said as she threw an enhanced light spear at me.

**[Double Boost!]** Yelled the Twin Boosted Gear as the gauntlets appeared on my arms.

I slam my foot down to make a wall of stone to take the spear. As the spear hit the wall, I jumped up and fired a few shots of demonic energy at Raynare but she deflected them with Mortis.

"Guess that didn't work. Let's try this. Flame God's Bellow!" I fired a stream of black flame from my mouth at Raynare as I landed.

Raynare used a magic circle to block my attack.

"What kind of flames are those." Raynare had a small look of fear on her face.

"Even if you are a fallen, you can still fear a god slaying art, huh." I began to cover my body in my black flames.

"God slaying art!" Both Rias and Raynare have a look of shock on their faces.

"Flame God Slayer Magic, one of the many slayer magic arts that I have learned. Flame God's Battle Armor." The black flames covered my whole body except for my face and my Twin Boosted Gear. The flames took the shape of demonic armor.

"So his black flames were that of god slaying magic. I didn't know that such a thing existed." Rias just stared at me as I got into a fighting stance.

"There is no such thing as magic that can slay a god!" Raynare yelled as she charged me with a light spear on her hand.

"Flame God's Sword." A sword of black flames formed in my right hand and I used it to block the spear. I was pushed back a bit.

I can feel the power of Mortis greatly enhancing Raynare's.

We broke the clash before I jumped back and fired bullets of black flame at Raynare. She flew out of the way but I forgot that Rias and Asia where behind her.

"Shit! Lightning Dragon's Swift Feet!" Lightning covered my feet as I began to move at the speed if lightning. I came in between the girls and the flame bullets. If these where Zancrow's flames and I didn't have the armor, I would have taken some damage.

"Ken/-san!" Rias and Asia said as I took the shots.

"That's your weakness, your friends. Why don't we try the blondie?" Raynare threw her spear at Kiba.

"Damn it!" I moved to defend Kiba but the spear moved in midair and got me in the chest.

"Like what I did there. With these gauntlets I can control where my spears go and your flame armor couldn't stop it. Hahahahaha!" Raynare has a smug look on her face.

Damn. The weapons from the Abomination Vault are the only weapons I have come across that can hurt Multiversers against our will. I need to end this quickly.

As I took the spear out of my chest, I began to take calm breaths to calm my mind and body to do my end game move.

I lifted my right hand up with the back of my hand facing away from me.

"This hand of mine is filled with the power of light and darkness. When these powers come together, a new hope is born. Infinity Finger!" I flew at Raynare at speeds she could not keep up with as my right hand began to glow the colors of the rainbow.

I slammed my right hand into Raynare's face. I drove Raynare into the ground and dragged her through it. After dragging her a few meters I lifted her up. "Heat End." An explosion hit Raynare's face before I let her go.

Raynare was unconscious as she fell to the ground.

I dismissed my sacred gear and my flame armor as I fell to my knees as I applied pressure to my wound.

"Ken are you ok?" Rias asked as she and Asia ran over to me. Asia knelt down next to me and began to heal my wound.

"I'm fine Buchou." I said as I looked at Raynare.

"What kind of artifact can enhance a fallen angel's power so much?"

"An Abomination. Mortis and the weapons like it were sealed away for a reason. If ones here then that means someone broke into the Abomination Vault." I stood up after Asia finished healing me.

"Do we have to worry about seeing more of these?" Rias asked with a worried look on her face.

"If who I think is behind this, is behind this, then I would say yes." I walked over to Raynare and took Mortis from her.

"What do we do with the fallen angel?"

"(sigh) I'll call my pal in Grigori to send someone to pick her up." After saying that I walked off to make the call. After a few rings my pal picks up.

_"What's up Ken?"_ Said the voice of an older man.

"Azazel can you send someone to my location. I have one of your lackeys here and she needs to be picked up."

_"Got it. Hey Penemue, can you head over to where Ken is to pick someone up?"_ After Azazel asked the question I heard a girly squeal of joy.

"Azazel you bastard! You're signing my death certificate!" I yelled as I heard him laugh over the phone.

_"That's why I did that. Good luck. Hahaha!"_ Azazel said before hanging up the phone.

I walked back to the others to see that Akeno and Koneko were awake and healed. Asia is still working on Kiba.

"Is your friend sending someone?" Rias asked me. She noticed the annoyed look on my face.

"Yeah but…" Before I could finish I found my face in-between a pair of extra-extra-large pair of breasts.

The breasts belong to a woman that looks like she is in her early twenties with long purple hair and green eyes. She is wearing clothes typical of secretaries of big businesses. On her back are ten black angel wings.

"Ken, it's been a while. You promised me a date, you handsome devil you. Oh, I guess that's now quite literal for you." Said the woman in joy as she hugged me tighter.

"Can't… breath." I muttered. Even though I don't need to breath I still like the feeling of air in my lungs.

"Oh, sorry. I haven't seen you in so long I got carried away." The woman said as she let me go.

I coughed as I tried to get my breath back.

"Ken who is this?" Rias asked in an annoyed tone. I now I will get more training after this.

"This is Penemue. She works with that friend I told you about. She's here to pick her up." I pointed to Raynare with my thumb.

"Why was she all over you?"

Before I could answer Penemue spoke. "I'm his mistress." The devils that were awake had a look of shock on their faces.

I chopped her on the head anime style.

"Just because I saved you once, doesn't mean you can become my mistress. Can you grab the small fry and go? You being here is making me dig my own grave. I promise to call you latter."

Penemue had a look of glee on her face as she teleported away with Raynare.

"Before you kill me. My first job was to save her from some rogue priests that wanted pay back. When I freed her she was beaten and almost dead. She has seen me as her knight in shining armor ever since." I said in my defense.

Rias calmed down a bit before letting it go.

"(sigh) Now that she knows where I am she will probably visit a lot though." I was in for anime jokes galore now.

"What are you going to do with those?" Rias asked as she pointed to Mortis.

"I'll take them back to where they belong. Buchou can you come with me? You and your brother are the only ones I can trust with this."

"I see. Then let's go then."

Rias stands next to me as I make an every elaborate magic circle to send us to our destination. When we arrived we were in a barren wasteland of ash as far as the eye can see.

"Where are we?" Rias asked in a worried tone.

"You may not know this Buchou but there were once more worlds than just Earth, the underworld, and heaven." I said as I began walking. I didn't tell her that we were in a completely separate reality altogether though.

"What happened here?" Rias asked as she caught up with me.

"The creators of Mortis and the other Abominations is what happened."

"What happened to the people of this world?"

"This." I hold up Mortis.

"That's awful. Who would do such a thing?" Rias has a look of shock on her face.

"When your leader wants nothing but genocide of all other races, something like this happens."

"What happened to those that did this?"

"Four of them could not take the killing anymore and killed their own kind. After that they sealed away the weapons of their fallen brothers and sisters in the Abomination Vault, which is where we are going."

We walked in silence after that. After a few minutes we came across an abandoned house.

"We're here." I had a look of worry on my face. Please be intact.

We entered the house and went down a set of stairs into a large cavern. I use some magic to light our way. This is when Rias began to shack in fear. I wouldn't blame her. If you are not used to being near suck power you will feel fear.

"I'm here with you Rias. You have nothing to fear." I said with a smile as I took her hand to calm her. She blushed at the contact but she stopped shacking.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, we saw what happened to the vault door. It was destroyed and the vault was empty.

"Shit! We are in trouble." I said as I look at what I know to be a calling card. It was four red lines that looked like the scars I gave to one of my kind eons ago.

"What's going to happen now?"

"I'm in the fight for my life. The man that did this caused me to become a monster. What I did would make the original Maoh to look like saints." I fell to my knees as I realized I dragged Rias and the others into a war that they had nothing to do with.

Rias was shocked at seeing my face filled with pure dread.

"Why do you keep fallowing me Dread, you bastard." I bend over and cried. I can't hold it in any longer. I cried from the bottom of my damaged soul.

"It's ok. Just let it out. Just remember Ken, you have all of us with you." Rias said as she hugged me from behind.

After I was done crying we left the barren world and returned to the clubroom. It was late at night.

"What are you going to do with Mortis?"

I made the Twin Boosted Gear appear then I put Mortis over them. In a flash of light Mortis fused with the sacred gear. I then made the sacred gear revert back to the normal twin gauntlets before dismissing them.

"I'll keep it with me. It's safer that way and less to worry about. See you tomorrow Buchou." I said as I headed for home knowing that 'all hell breaking loose' is an understatement for what is to come.

At an unknown location stood the man with the four red scars looking at a wall filled with grotesque weapons.

"I knew that bitch couldn't defeat Ken. Though she did make a good messenger. Now what to do next." The man named Dread said with a wicked smile as he looked at the weapons.

_A/N: What do you all think? It took forever to come up with a way to add a new threat to change up the story. Before you all say anything, I add Penemue to mess with my OC self. So don't go off saying I made the harem bigger to inflate my ego. What do you think of Dread? I'll say it again if you didn't like my story then don't read it and no flaming please._


End file.
